


Kittens and Solangelo Fluff

by KeepMarchingOn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Depression, Did I mention I love cats?, Gen, Happy, Just letting you know that cats are awesome, Kittens, Mentions of Suicide, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Other, Sad, Solangelo loves cats, Suicidal Thoughts, Tumblr Prompt, Will and Nico need to talk, adopting kittens, cats are adorable, discussion of suicide, i'll stop now, okay, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepMarchingOn/pseuds/KeepMarchingOn
Summary: So, this is based on a Tumblr prompt by incorrect-ironstrange. The actual prompt is different.Tony: This is our son, PeterStephen: I am awareTony: This is my other son you never met, Harley.Stephen:Tony: And I've also decided to take in Nebula-Stephen: You can't just adopt people when you feel sad.TRIGGER WARNING!!!Mentions of cutting. Please do not read if you feel like this will trigger you. Please.This is technically the 3rd fanfic I've posted, but I discontinued the other ones because my writing was awful, and they didn't really feel like me. I needed to figure out the direction I was going with them, and I needed to work on my writing. Well, here we go. I hope someone enjoys reading my awful writing.Edit: I've updated this fanfic, and changed it up a bit. It's shorter now, but I think I like it this way. I might consider making a Solangelo one-shot series, but for now, this is a stand-alone fic.





	Kittens and Solangelo Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on a Tumblr prompt by incorrect-ironstrange. The actual prompt is different.  
> Tony: This is our son, Peter  
> Stephen: I am aware  
> Tony: This is my other son you never met, Harley.  
> Stephen:  
> Tony: And I've also decided to take in Nebula-  
> Stephen: You can't just adopt people when you feel sad.  
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
> Mentions of cutting. Please do not read if you feel like this will trigger you. Please.
> 
> This is technically the 3rd fanfic I've posted, but I discontinued the other ones because my writing was awful, and they didn't really feel like me. I needed to figure out the direction I was going with them, and I needed to work on my writing. Well, here we go. I hope someone enjoys reading my awful writing.
> 
> Edit: I've updated this fanfic, and changed it up a bit. It's shorter now, but I think I like it this way. I might consider making a Solangelo one-shot series, but for now, this is a stand-alone fic.

Will came home one day and stared. The second he walked in the door, the blond boy was bombarded by cats, and greeted by the adorable sight of his boyfriend on the ground with at least 15 cats surrounding him."Er...Nico? What's-what's with all these cats?" The skinny Italian boy didn't even look up.

"Oh, this is Missy, Princess, Simba, Batman, Paige, Stitch, Elphaba, Tigger, Felix, Sebastian, Sasha, Lita, Misha, Niko, and Mrs. O'Leary II." Will groaned. "Nico, I love you, but we don't have space for all these kittens." Nico looked crestfallen. "Why not? Our apartment isn't that small, Besides, they're sweet." Will sighed, and said, "Nico, I love you, these cats are adorable, but we don't have enough space, time, or money to take care of them all."

Nico frowned. "Look, Will, I understand that we don't have enough money or time or space. But I can't just abandon them. They came to me. I didn't actively seek them out. Maybe we could start a cat shelter? Rescue, Rehabilitation, and Release?" The son of Apollo grinned. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea. You could keep the cats, and we would get donations. We could also have an adoption fee, so we can keep all of them. It'll be tough, but I think we can do it." Nico's eyes lit up. "You-you really mean that?" Nico started crying. 

"Nico, hey, Neeks, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong. I can't do anything if you won't let me." Nico sniffled and scrubbed his eyes. "I- I almost cut again. Then, I heard meowing outside our door, and I opened it, and there were 3 cats outside. It's happened before, but I gave them away. Then earlier in the week, another box of cats showed up, but I took them to the shelter. Today was a bad day for me, and I couldn't do anything. Then, all of the cats just showed up at our door." "Nico, I love you so much. Hazel, Jason, Reyna, we all care about you. No matter what we're doing, I want you to call one of us if you're feeling bad, okay? I care about you so much." Nico frowned. "I know you care, Will, things just get hard sometimes. But I'm trying. I promise that I'm trying. "Will sat down next to Nico and hugged him. "I know you are mon amour. I know."

"Will? Why do you think these cats kept showing up at our apartment?" Will shrugged. "I think it might have something to do with Apollo. There's a legend where people who are struggling with something will randomly find animals outside their door. The animals are supposed to help you cope with whatever's happening. But I thought it was a mortal myth. I've never heard of this happening to anyone else." Nico nodded. "Well, we've seen weirder, I suppose. And I love you too Il mio raggio di sole." The boys embraced each other, only to be interrupted by the cats. They started to laugh uncontrollably and pulled the cats into their hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: My love, and my sunshine. I don't speak Italian. I used Google Translate, but we all know how helpful it is, so if it's incorrect, please let me know. I do take French, however, so the first translation is correct.


End file.
